Impact Site
' ' Difficulty - Extremely Hard Elemental Bonus: '''Water: '''200 max hp, 65 AP & 50 DP. Locations: 1. Larvae Feasting Grounds Encounter: Attacker Encounter: Brooder Encounter: Striker 2. Latent Grove Gain +1 Location Mastery Lose 100hp & 1 Stamina Lose 1 Stamina Sticky Encounter: Stalker Lose 200hp Gain Omamori Gain Antidote ﻿3. Micro-bacteria Hotbed Poisoned Wet Sticky Gain 1 Stamina Gain 1000 Coins Lose 200hp & Encounter: Stalker Nothing Happens Gain Healing Potion Lose 1 Stamina Rare Trace 4. Farm 41 Encounter: Brooder 5. Lifeless Dumps Gain Cleanser Gain Steel Armour Gain Bronze Armour Gain Shield Hammer Gain Knight Armour Gain Friend Hammer Rare Trace Gain +2 Location Mastery Gain Antidote Exploding Carapace (Alien Fusion Armor Collection) Gain First Aid Kit Striker Egg (Hatchery Collection) 6. The Barrens Encounter: Attacker 7. Great Corrosion Sticky Lose 100hp & Gain 1 Silver Lose 100hp & Gain 1 Gold Nothing Happens Rare Trace Encounter: Striker Lose 100hp & Gain +2 Location Mastery 8. Shattered Meteor Gain 700 Coins Gain 1 Alien Cell Rare Trace Gain +2 Location Mastery Attacker Egg (Hatchery Collection) Bladed Shell (Alien Fusion Armor Collection) Gain 1 Meteorite Gain +3 Meteorite Mastery 9. Underground Network (Requires 1 Star Location Mastery) Encounter: Stalker Encounter: Striker 10. Source of Phenomenon Boss 1 ﻿11. Corridors of Ill Fate (Requires 2 Star Location Mastery) Encounter: Stalker ﻿12. Pipe Organ of the End Boss 2 ﻿13. Dividing Boundary (Requires 3 Star Location Mastery) Encounter: Striker Encounter: Stalker ﻿14. Nutrient Storage Rare Trace Gain Life Force Gain Beast Crystal Gain +3 Alien Cell Mastery Gain 1 Alien Cell Gain Soul Gem Gain Bread Gain Apple Giant Replicating Cell (Alien Fusion Armor Collection) Brooder Egg (Hatchery) Stalker Egg (Ultimate Egg Collection) 15. Mutation Hatchery Encounter: Brooder Encounter: Attacker Encounter: Striker 16. Evolution Nidus Demoralized Scared Sticky Poisoned Deadly Poisoned Lose 100hp & Burnt Lose 70hp & Frostbitten Nothing Rare Trace Lethal Sting (Alien Fusion Armor Collection) Gain Alien Cell & lose 1 Stamina 17. The King's Chamber Boss 3 ﻿Enemies: Attacker 1800hp 90xp (can cause Injured) Brooder 2200hp 90xp (can boost atk,can cause poison and -1 weapon durability) Stalker 1900hp 100xp (Fast -2 Hand, can cause deadly poisoned) Striker 2000hp 90xp (Quick -1 hand) Rare Enemy: Killer 2600hp 500xp Loot: Hope (Pet) Gain 2 Meteorite Gain 2 Alien Cell Killer Egg (Ultimate Egg Collection) Gain 4000 coins Boss 1: Grandmother 5000hp 260xp +60000xp for 1st kill (can boost atk and cause scared) Loot: Gain Alien Cell Gain Soul Gem Gain 750 coins Gain Energy Hammer Gain Adamantite Mother Egg (Ultimate Egg Collection) Oviduct (Hatchery Collection) Transfusion Tube (Ultimate Egg Collection) Legendary Chest (Galactic Battery Meteorite Relic) Boss 2: Ender 3600hp 300xp +70000xp for 1st kill (Fast -2 hand) Loot: Gain Soul Gem Gain 800 coins Gain Life Force Gain Alien Cell Legendary Chest (End Helm 30AP/14DP) ﻿Boss 3: Manhunter 4400hp 350xp +80000xp 1st kill bonus (Quick -1 hand, Heals + Demoralized) Loot: Gain 800 coins Gain 1500 coins Gain Soul Gem Gain Time Hammer Gain Meteorite Gain Alien Cell Legendary Chest (Genocide Shouldar Pad 35AP/15DP) Rare Items Getting 4 star mastery of this location unlocks the following items in the adventure shop. ? Striker.jpg|Striker Brooder.jpg|Brooder Attacker.jpg|Attacker Stalker.jpg|Stalker Killer.png|Killer Grandmother.jpg|Grandmother Ender.jpg|Ender Category:Adventure Locations Category:Adventure locations Category:Adventure